


Mission Success!!

by producertae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, brief yamaguchi/yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/producertae/pseuds/producertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Yachi had been dating for a little while, yet as a good friend, Yachi really knows what's up. Now she has to put herself on this mission and that mission is: Get Yamaguchi and Tsukishima together! Based off of a prompt from tsukiyamaforthesoul on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Success!!

**Author's Note:**

> Um I got the idea off of a tumblr blog and it's posted there. I also have a blog for writing things. Candlequartz.tumblr.com and yeah.

They were adorable together. It wasn’t much of a change from when they were hanging around together as per usual, considering that they were friends who just managed to transition into an awkward “I think I like you, hey, you wanna go get something to eat?” but maybe it was for the better. They still stumbled over their words and bumped into each other when they were walking. They still excitedly talked about one thing or another and cheered as loudly as they could during every single match that was played for their team. The only difference was that now they held hands, just sometimes, and they spent more time with each other. The team noticed the difference pretty easily and they’d all been happy for the two even if they just turned red and looked away, or stammered out that it was all pretty much the same. After all, Yamaguchi and Yachi had looked like quite a couple, despite how dorky they were in almost every way imaginable.

And then there was Tsukishima.

Tsukishima wasn’t mad and he wasn’t jealous. He didn’t think that Yamaguchi was ditching him for Yachi, considering that Yamaguchi never did and the three of them in company were pretty normal anyways. He was glad that Yamaguchi had started to date someone who was nice and supportive like Yachi was, and he respected the two of them as a great friend like himself could. Yamaguchi and Yachi weren’t drop dead mushy and gross like other teenage couples and Tsukishima could only thank god for that fact. It was just that it was an unexpected change.

 

One day during club, the regulars had gotten ready towards the end of their time to have one quick scrimmage before heading home. Of course, Yamaguchi could be subbed in later but for that while, he waited on the side with the other second years, cheering.

“Ahh, did you see that? Tsukishima looked really cool doing that!” Yachi would turn to Yamaguchi and say, tugging on his sleeve just to get the attention.

“Yeah wow, I wonder how he can even reach that?! His height is so impressive.” Yamaguchi answered, equally excited.

“Now that he got the sports goggles things instead of his glasses, I’m actually pretty relieved.” Yachi added with a small sigh.

“Mmhmm, I was concerned before that his glasses would accidentally break during club or something.” Yamaguchi replied, not yet taking his eyes off of the game. Yachi nodded along, putting her hands on the hips to watch in amazement.

“Oh, you said he didn’t like contacts, right?”

“Yeah, Tsukishima thinks that they’re weird and that they’re a hassle to put off and on.”

Yachi grinned to herself. To her, she saw this whole thing as being pretty sweet, if not just a little silly. It was evident to her and everyone in the world, probably, that Yamaguchi had some feelings for Tsukishima. For those two who had been friends since practically forever, it wasn’t surprising. She’d only agreed to go on a date with him because Yamaguchi was one of her best friends and well, maybe this way she could set up Tsukishima and Yamaguchi later on in the future. It wasn’t like she was a matchmaker, but it was some place to start. “Oh, and that’s to make up for, um… for…?” She said, prompting him to continue talking about Tsukishima.

“Oh, he used to read a lot when he was a kid, and his brother used to joke around that it was because of that, that he has bad eyesight. It doesn’t matter though. I think his glasses make him look more… Tsukishima-ish.” Yamaguchi shrugged.

 

The second years considered the new couple to just be a “Tsukishima Fan Club.”

 

Yachi laughed a little bit. Her opinions about Tsukishima really didn’t matter. She thought he could sometimes get to be quite a bit of a downer, and that he could be the most stubborn giant in the world, but the way that Yamaguchi talked about him made Tsukishima seem like he was a god. And then Tsukishima didn’t seem so shallow. Yachi, at that moment, just vowed to herself that she would get the two of them to be happy. And for Tsukishima to stop giving her this questioning look that sometimes just scared the hell out of her.

Yachi and Yamaguchi ended up having a conversation just about Tsukishima. She could see his eyes light up every now and then, up until he was substituted into the game, in which Yamaguchi gave a quick wave to Yachi and head right in as a pinch server. Well, it gave their future manager some time to think this through.

The second years considered the new couple to just be a “Tsukishima Fan Club” although Yachi was going to get right to the point after this club day. No more!! She was going to be the best friend to Yamaguchi in the world and make him actually really happy like he was supposed to be!

With a great determination, Yachi had braced herself up, creating a monologue in her head about exactly what she was going to say. She felt determined. Yachi felt powerful. In her mind, she could see herself standing on top of mountains, hands on her hips, and having the world listen to her whole speech! And when the time came, Yachi opened her mouth and

“S-So! I uh, I mean. I mean, you did really well in club today. I hope you don’t mind me talking to you real quick before we both head home because. Um. W-well, I just have a few things to say…? But you don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to, I just-” Yachi wanted to hit her face against the pavement.

“It’s alright, Yachi. I’ll listen to you, don’t worry.” Yamaguchi had smiled. That boy was too kind for his own good.

“Oh! Um… what was I about to say?” Rather, Yachi just said that so she could buy some time to think about that long speech she had prepared inside her head. “We’re friends, right? Okay no, that’s not to right way to start this off. Um… okay.” Yachi looked up at him from where she was and gave him a small smile. “You don’t… actually like me, right?”

“What? Of course-”

“Waitwaitwaitwait, sorry that was an awful way to start!” Yachi laughed, just at both of their mistakes. “Um. Okay. I mean that we’re close and we’re good friends but I really think that you should probably be dating someone else besides me? Oh. Erm... It’s not bad or anything! I just think that as your friend, I should be letting you go off and date someone that you admire instead of just me. Since you like Tsukishima and all.”

Yamaguchi’s face could have possibly turned red and Yachi spared him the embarrassment by pretending not to notice. What a great friend, really. “Oh. Uh… I… I guess…? I hadn’t really thought about it in full like this, so…”

“Tsukishima’s cool and you two are the best of friends ever!” Yachi explained, gaining some of that confidence back. “So since you like him, we gotta get you set up with him on a date. Right?!” She asked, eyes gleaming. She watched Yamaguchi open his mouth to say something again and she put her hand up to get him to stop. “Don’t worry about me, I’m actually pretty fine with this. We’re still close friends so as long as I get you on that date, it’s gonna be okay!”

“Yachi…” Yamaguchi complained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you sure about this, because-”

“One hundred percent.”

 

And such began Yachi and Yamaguchi’s scheming and plotting to try and get Yamaguchi to ask Tsukishima out on a date, or get Tsukishima to do the same thing. They’d worked on building Yamaguchi’s confidence, getting him some impressive looking clothes, and then putting the plan together. Of course, they had their snack breaks, but that was beside the point. When the day finally came, Yachi had Yamaguchi sit down in front of her. She put her hands on his shoulders. It was time to put everything all together, which meant pep talk time.

“Alright. This is it. You’ve been doing really awesome and now you’re going to do it. Okay?” Yachi said, expression full of determination. Yamaguchi nodded wordlessly, his expression also comically serious. “So you know what you’re gonna do, right?”

“Yes. I most definitely got this.”

“Alright. You’re a champion, Yamaguchi! Now you go there, and you do what you can, and you totally get your crush to go on a date with you. Yeah!”

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi repeated.

They both stood up, cheering and punching a fist into the air, mostly just to build confidence but also because they thought that it looked cool. It didn’t, they were just huge dorks.

Yamaguchi shook off the scared feelings he had and fixed his clothes a little bit. “Alright. Cheer for me, Yachi! I’ll tell you about how it goes.” He promised. Yachi saluted him as he turned and hurried off. She could just feel the pride at that moment.

It was during a weekend, at a special meeting spot where Yamaguchi had agreed to meet Tsukishima at. “Tsukki!” he called, grinning as he came closer. “I have a couple important things to tell you, uh- before we head out. Is that alright?”

Tsukishima gave him a slightly confused expression. “Alright..? Fine.” he said, taking his headphones off of his head to hang around his neck instead. “Go ahead.”

“Ah. Uh.. actually….Maybe-”

“Yamaguchi, you already started talking, just go and finish it.”

Yamaguchi took one deep breath, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. He inhaled greatly before just rushing out “Okay so IknowthatiwasgoingoutwithYachibeforebutiactuallyrealizedthatilikeyouinsteadandsoweshouldgooutorsomething. You know.”

Tsukishima blinked at him, trying to take that all in. “I… what?”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine!! I was just gonna take you to some place to eat or something-”

“What, no I just couldn’t understand what you’d said, since it all came out at once. Just say it again.”

Yamaguchi stood there, slightly dumbfounded, with a confused looking Tsukshima right in front of him. It called for some slightly awkward exchanges but Yamaguchi sighed. “I just asked you out. On a date. Because I like you. A lot.” He explained finally.

“Oh.” Tsukishima answered, still looking confused, but this time, more surprised than everything. He gave a slight huff and turned. “Alright, let’s go then.” He said.

Yamaguchi waited a second longer just registering the red tipped ears of Tsukishima and the final answer that was much more simple than the question. “Tsukki!” He exclaimed happily, hurrying up to walk right beside him.

In the distance, Yachi could be seen just positively dancing around her room and shaking her shoulders in happiness at the picture she’d gotten from Yamaguchi later that day with him and Tsukishima at a park. “Yes!! I knew it, I knew it!!”

 

They were adorable together. It wasn’t much of a change from when they were hanging around together as per usual, considering that they were friends who just managed to transition into an awkward “Hey my past girlfriend who I more or less consider to just be like a sister to me just set us up on a date and I think our relationship might be really great and I’m so happy right now” but maybe it was for the better. They still walked and talked with each other as well as play video games. They still had that strange fire that came with playing on the same team with each other, if not heightened by their familiarity then. The only difference was that now they held hands, just sometimes, and they spent more time with each other. The team noticed the difference pretty easily and they’d all been happy for the two, laughing when Yachi was even more excited for them than anyone else was, maybe. After all, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had looked like quite a couple.


End file.
